Kazekage
Kazekage (風影, Doslovno znači: Senka Vetra) je titula vođe Sela Peska, i ko ponese ovu titulu smatra se najjačim šinobijem Sela Peska, i dodaje se njegova statua u sobi za održavanje sastanaka. Rečeno je da je Treći Kazekage bio najjači, do sada Kazekagea je bilo pet. Pozadina Titula Kazekagea je kreirana negde u vreme ere zaraćenih strana u zemlji vetra. Prvi Kazekage je postao Reto koji je oko sebe okupio nindže iz pustinje i uhvatio prvu repatu zver Šukakua. Na prvom Kage Samitu je učestvovao zajedno sa svojim pratiocem Šamonom. Nakon, smrti drugog Kazekagea na vlast dolazi treći i najmoćniji os svih Kazekagea. On je za života stvorio gvozdeni pesak inspirisan prvim Šukakuovim džindžurikija. Treći Kazekage biva ubijen od strane Sasorija i ubrzo zamenjen sa Rasom, Četvrtim Kazekageom. Rasa se potom oženio Karurom, koja prevremeno rađa njihovog najmlađeg sina Garu. S obzirom na to Rasa predlaže da se u njega zapečati Šukaku što je učinjeno. Dvanaest godina kasnije, Oročimaru ubija Rasu i prerušava se u njega kako bi prevario selo peska i otpočeo invaziju na Konohu. Lista Kazekagea Prvi Kazekage Reto (風影, Reto) je Prvi Kazekage, (初代風影, Shodai Kazekage, Doslovno znači: Prva Senka Vetra) on je osnovao Selo Peska u Zemlji Vetra, prikupivši oko sebe pustinjske nindže, Nosio je masku na svom donjem delu lica, on je takođe učestvovao na Prvom Kage Samitu. Drugi Kazekage Šamon (沙門, Shamon) je Drugi Kazekage (二代目風影, Nidaime Kazekage, Doslovno znači: Druga Senka Vetra) on je bio pratnja Prvom Kazekageu na Prvom Kage Samitu, takođe on je bio i prvi koji je istražio džindžurikija kako bi ojačao Selo. Treći Kazekage Treći Kazekage (三代目風影, Sandaime Kazekage, Doslovno znači: Treća Senka Vetra) je poznat kao najjači Kazekage u istoriji Sela Peska, on je proučavao Šukakua i uspeo da stvori Gvozdeni Pesak tako što je kombinovao magnetni stil i prah gvožđa, i zbog toga je poznat kao Najjači Kazekage. Kasnije je ubijen od strane Sasorija koji ga je pretvorio u svoju lutku. Četvrti Kazekage Rasa (羅砂, Rasa) je Četvrti Kazekage (四代目風影, Yondaime Kazekage, Doslovno znači: Četvrta Senka Vetra), on je bio otac Petog Kazekagea, i takođe odgovorna osoba koja je zapečatila Šukakua u Garu. Za vreme čunin ispita, Oročimaru ga je ubio kako bi mogao da prevari Selo Peska. Peti Kazekage Gara (我愛羅, Gaara) je Peti Kazekage (五代目風影, Godaime Kazekage, Doslovno znači: Peta Senka Vetra), on je sadašnji Kazakage, i sin je Četvrtog. Gara je kao dete bio odbačen od seljana isto kao i Naruto, zato što je bio džindžuriki Jednorepog Demona, Šukakua. Zbog svoje moći, seljani su ga se plašili i tretirali su ga kao oružje. Nakon svoje borbe sa Narutom, Gara počinje da se menja i uviđa da sve što je radio bile su samo greške. Nakon toga malo pre drugog dela, Gara je proglašen za Petog Kazekagea, on je isto bio poznat i pod imenom Gara od Peska (砂瀑の我愛羅, Sabaku no Gaara, English TV: Gaara of the Desert) Ostali Kazekagei Imitator Četvrtog Kazekagea Nakon ubijanja pravog Četvrtog Kazekagea, Oročimaru je uzeo njegov identitet i prestavio se kao Četvrti Kazekage kako bi prevario Selo Peska, i uništio Selo Lišća. Oročimaruu je trebao identitet Četvrtog Kazekagea kako seljani Sela Lišća nebi posumnjali da on stoji iza svega. Zanimljivosti * U prvom delu kapa i odelo Kazekagea su plavi, a u drugom su zeleni. * U Gara Hidenu se navelo da ako bi Gara umro bez potomaka sledeći kazekage bi postao Šikadai Nara zato što bi on bio jedini koji u sebi ima krv Kazekagea.To se Selu Peska nije svidelo i zato su hteli da Gari što pre nađu suprugu * Četvrti i Peti Kazekage su iz Kazekage Klana,nije poznato da li su Prvi,Drugi i Treći iz istog klana Category:Nindža rankovi